


Second to Last

by templefugate



Series: 3 Sentence Drabbles [10]
Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Dark, Djinni & Genies, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Magic, One Shot, Villains, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: "And for my second wish, genie, I wish to marry the princess."





	Second to Last

"And for my second wish, genie," Jafar said, his hand on the lamp but his eyes on the fool and his daughter, brought finally to her knees, "I wish to marry the princess."

"Master, there was a whole song and dance number about how I couldn't make people fall in love with you."

"And if you'd listen," he responded, clutching the lamp so tightly that it bit through the skin of his palms, "you'd know that I don't need her to."


End file.
